


A Matter of Trust

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, Comfort, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Prompt Fic, Protective Erik, Restraints, Slash, Voyeurism, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-men First Kink Prompt Meme</p><p>Because there's a severe lack of X-Men:First Class Gangbang fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [A Matter of Trust 信任练习](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770766) by [a1_kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat), [Glacier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier)



> Prompt:  
> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html?thread=1538439#t1538439
> 
> Ok, so basically I want to see a Charles blindfolded, naked, being past along and fucked in turns by others. Could be OMC or Erik/the students, could be consented gangbang, dubcon, noncon, OP will take anything. Just No pegging please.
> 
> Bonus if they ask him to tell which one is fucking him right now.

Erik was the only one in the mansion who noticed when a bottle of scotch went missing from the liquor cabinet. He’d been going to tell Charles but changed his mind. He was certain it had been Alex who’d taken it.  
Later that evening he was on his way to the Library to meet Charles for a game of Chess and he took a detour past Alex’s room. He could hear voices and giggling coming from inside so he slowed down and paused just outside the slightly ajar door.

He peered through the gap and saw the three boys inside. Alex was on the bed, the missing bottle of scotch in his hand, Cassidy was lying on the floor and Hank was settled on the window seat. Erik watched as Alex took a swig from the bottle then handed it to Hank. Sure none of them were old enough to drink but how much trouble could one bottle cause?

“Shhhh” Hank giggled. “We don’t want them to hear us”  
“Ha” Alex laughed. “I’ll bet they’re in the library ‘playing chess’” he emphasised the last two words with sarcasm in his voice.  
“What’s that?” Cassidy asked. Alex grabbed the bottle again.  
“Who locks the door to play chess?” Alex asked.  
“Maybe they want to play in peace” Hank suggested.  
“Just saying… Chess isn’t all they play”  
“Alex” Cassidy snatched the bottle. “We all know what they’re doing in there… why do you care so much?”  
“I want to know when it’s going to be my turn!” Alex hissed.  
Cassidy spat out his mouthful, coughing and spluttering, he stared at Alex in disbelief.

Erik was tempted to march into the room and confront the younger man but he stayed put, curious to see where Alex was going with this.

“Your turn?” Cassidy squeaked.  
“Oh come on” Alex laughed. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it?”  
“I have” Hank whispered, not looking at either of them.  
Erik clenched his hand into a fist.

“You have?” Alex squealed with excitement. “When?”  
Hank nervously licked his lips. He still wouldn’t look either of them in the eye.  
“Every time he touches me” Hank confessed. “There’s just something about Charles that makes me… makes me wanna… wanna…”  
“Fuck him?”  
“Possess him… Just this morning, at breakfast he was excited about something and his hands were waving everywhere and then they were on my shoulders and I… I just… Wanted to…” he swallowed nervously. “Wanted to throw him over the table and… and have him all to myself”  
“You beast” Alex laughed.

“What about you?” Hank asked. “What do you want to do to him?”  
“I want to knock him off his high horse” Alex admitted. “He walks around here all high and mighty like he owns the place”  
“Which he does” Cassidy piped up.  
“He just…” Alex continued. “He has this thing that he does… When he’s training me… He has a way about him that he… he makes me feel vulnerable and exposed and I… There’s this part of me that makes me want to make him feel that way… I…” he took another mouthful of scotch. “I want him naked and exposed, tied up and blindfolded… vulnerable… then I want him to beg for release… beg for my cock up his ass”  
Hank swallowed. The very image made him feel hot under the collar. Charles would look gorgeous all tied up and naked.

“And you?” Hank turned to Cassidy.  
The younger boy smiled up at them.  
“I love his throat” Cassidy admitted. “I want to watch his swallow my cum”  
Both Alex and Hank collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Erik was still standing outside the door. He felt both angry and aroused. He couldn’t believe the way the three of them were talking about Charles. But at the same time he couldn’t help imagining the things they wanted to do to him and the very thought alone made Erik hard with arousal.  
He wanted to confront them but chose to leave them to their giggling jokes. The older man was in a hurry to get down to the Library.  
All thoughts of chess were gone from his mind. He just wanted to push Charles down on the couch and fuck him as hard as he could.

He reached the Library in record time and threw the door open. Erik went inside, turned and closed then locked the door. He didn’t want anyone or anything to disturb them. Once the door was secure, he turned back around and his eyes sought the telepath.  
Charles was already lying on the couch, his shirt open and his legs spread. Erik’s eyes trailed down his body and lingered on where Charles’s hand disappeared inside his pants.

“Charles” Erik groaned.  
He crossed the room in several strides and hastily pulled Charles’ hand from his pants.  
The telepath’s eyes flew open and he looked up at Erik with lust filled eyes.  
“You started without me” Erik hissed before leaning down and kissing Charles’ pouty lips.

“I’m sorry my friend” Charles admitted. “I can’t remember the last time I was so turned on… The images in my head… I don’t know where they came from”  
“I think I might know” Erik confessed.  
He reached down and opened Charles’s pants before slipping his hand inside.  
“Erik” Charles moaned.

“These images” Erik asked as he stroked the hardening cock. “Were they of you?” Charles nodded, his eyes slipping closed as Erik worked him.  
“You and Hank? You and Alex? You and Cassidy?”  
“Uh huh”  
The telepath started to buck his hips, thrusting into Erik’s strokes.  
“How did you know?” Charles asked. “Were they your thoughts?”  
“Perhaps” Erik admitted. “But only after I heard them talking”  
“Them? Talking?”

It was a strange feeling, having a conversation like this while he brought Charles to the edge.  
“The three of them are up in Alex’s room, talking about how they each would like to have you” Erik confessed.  
“But I’m yours, Erik” Charles moaned.  
“That you are… Unless… of course…”

Charles’s eyes snapped open and he stared up at Erik.  
“What…? What are you…?” Charles stammered.  
“Think about it, Charles” Erik whispered. He leaned down and kissed him deeply. “How desperately they all want you… And I can see how much you’re turned on by the mere idea of such a thing”

The younger man licked his lips, his face was flushed yet he didn’t deny it.  
“I know you, Charles” Erik murmured in his ear. “I know what you like and what you want… What you need… I know there’s a little slut hidden deep inside you that’s just begging to be fucked by all of us”  
Charles gave a low whimper and bucked his hips once more.  
“Tell me it’s what you want” Erik’s breath sent shivers down Charles’s spine. “Say it… Tell me you want them to fuck you right in front of me and I’ll make it happen”  
“Erik” Charles moaned. His entire body felt like it was tingling with excitement and his cock was still rock hard in Erik’s hand. “Please!”  
“Say it”  
“I want it!”  
“Charles”  
“I want it and I want you!”

There were tears in his eyes but Erik smiled down at Charles. When the younger man stared up at him, Erik used his other hand to brush the tears aside.  
“I love you, Charles” Erik whispered right before Charles came all over his hand.

*

Alex, Hank and Cassidy were still giddy when Alex reluctantly put the bottle of alcohol away. He wanted to save some for another night as he couldn’t risk stealing any more. He was pretty certain that Erik knew he’d taken it.  
The blonde was trying to think of a way to kick the other’s out of his room, all the talk of his desire for Charles had made him aroused and he wanted to be alone so he could jerk off to his fantasy.

Hank and Cassidy were just getting to their feet, ready to leave Alex’s room when the door burst open. Erik and Charles were in the throes of passion. Charles had his legs wrapped around Erik’s waist while Erik had pinned Charles to the open door, thrusting up against him while their lips were locked in a hot and heavy exchange of kisses.

Alex, Hank and Cassidy simply stared at their mentors in shocked silence. All their joking aside, not one of them had ever seen Erik and Charles even hold hands much less be all over each other. Cassidy’s jaw was practically on the floor while Alex couldn’t tear his eyes away from the display the couple were putting on for them.

“Erik” Hank squeaked. “Charles”

The couple froze then both turned in unison to look at the three men who were all staring at them in shocked silence.  
“Whoops” Erik said, feigning surprise. “This isn’t our room”  
“No” Charles agreed. “It is not”  
“If you three would like us to leave…?” Erik left the question up in the air.  
None of them made a sound. Not one of them moved or even dared to breathe.  
“Come, Charles” Erik still had Charles’s legs wrapped around his waist. “We can finish this in my room”

“No!” Alex roared. “Stay”  
It was a miracle he was able to keep his powers in check. His heart was beating a thousand times a minute. He couldn’t believe their luck, of all the nights for Erik and Charles to stumble into his room… Though a part of him wished they’d come a few minutes later, after Hank and Cassidy had left.

“You want us to stay?” Erik asked the three younger men.  
“Yes” Alex insisted.  
“You all want to watch?” Erik smirked. Both Hank and Cassidy merely nodded but Alex held Erik’s hard gaze.

Erik carefully lowered Charles to the ground. He placed Charles in front of him. The telepath’s shirt was still open and he leaned back into Erik’s arms. The older man quickly pulled the shirt from his body and let it fall to the floor. He pushed the door closed and locked it with his mind before wrapping his arms around Charles.  
One hand snaked its way into Charles’s pants while the other grasped at his nipple. This action caused the telepath to whimper and lean his head back, resting against the nape of Erik’s neck.

The older man held Charles up on display before the three other men in the room. Charles sucked in a breath as Erik’s powers unzipped his jeans then slowly began to lower his pants.  
Alex, Hank and Cassidy still hadn’t moved. All three were rooted to the floor, staring in shock as Erik stripped Charles down to his underwear before them.

“You” Erik stared into Alex’s eyes. “You don’t want to just watch. Do you?”  
Alex’s eyes blazed with desire. His gaze followed Erik’s hand as it cupped Charles’s underwear covered cock.  
“I want him” Alex insisted.  
“Of course you do” Erik smirked. “And you want`it too… Don’t you Charles?”

The telepath couldn’t speak, he simply nodded his head. He’d never felt *so* turned on. His entire body was trembling with anticipation. Charles turned and nuzzled his face into Erik’s neck before reaching up and kissing him.  
‘I want this’ Charles’s voice invaded Erik’s mind as they kissed. ‘Are you okay with this?’  
‘I want whatever you want’ Erik replied.

The older man lifted Charles off his feet and carried him over to the bed. He carefully laid his lover on top of the covers and kissed him once more. Then he ran his hands down the length of Charles’s body. He removed the younger mans shoes and pants which he dropped on the floor.  
Erik then turned and looked at the three eager and aroused men. Each one of them was staring at the couple in anticipation.

“Now here’s how we’re going to do this” Erik’s voice was filled with lust yet still demanded respect and authority. “You each have one turn. Only one!”  
He moved back up the bed and placed another possessive kiss upon Charles’s lips. Erik then reached into his pocket.  
The three other mutants continued to stare. Hank and Cassidy were still unable to speak.  
“And now for the rules” Erik began. There was an authority about him that meant none would dare to disobey him.  
“First rule” Erik continued. 

“Hank” Behind his glasses, Hank’s eyes widened. “Your tie… Give it to me”  
With trembling hands he fumbled with his tie and shakily tossed it to Erik.  
“First rule” he said again. “No peeking”  
Hank, Alex and Cassidy all watched as Erik wrapped the tie around Charles’s eyes, effectively blinding him. Alex gave a low growl of approval.

“Second rule” Erik looked at each of them. “None of you are to hurt him”  
He indicated towards the bottle of lube he’d pulled from his pocket.  
“If any of you so much as… Well, let me say the pain I inflict upon you will be worse than you could ever imagine”  
“Erik” Charles’s voice had its own authority to it but from behind the blindfold, he couldn’t see the look Erik was shooting the other men in the room.

“And final rule” Erik said, this time he was looking at Charles who couldn’t see him but he could feel his eyes on him. “No touching yourself, Charles and you can’t come until I say you can”  
“Erik” there was a slight plea in his voice. “You know I can’t hold on that long”  
“Yes, I know”  
Once again it was like they were the only two in the room. The way they spoke to each other, the way Erik gently touched Charles’s face… The way Charles willingly obeyed everything Erik asked of him.  
Hank, Cassidy and Alex all knew how lucky they were right now to be given an opportunity like this.

Alex took a step closer as Erik slowly began to remove Charles’s underwear. The younger man stared in fascination as the fabric was stripped away and the young professor was lying completely naked before them. His cock was everything Alex had envisioned it to be… only better because this wasn’t a fantasy.  
He watched, his fingers twitching impatiently, as Erik ran his hand down Charles’s length and slipped something over the younger man’s cock. It looked like a ring of some kind. Alex wasn’t sure what it was and he wasn’t about to ask.

Erik gave Charles one more kiss before his slid off the bed and walked over to the three nervous men.  
“One more rule” he said beneath his breath. “No one kisses him. His lips are mine”  
Again the three mutants simply nodded in understanding. None of them wanted to invoke the wrath of Erik.  
“Now” Erik smirked. “Who wants to go first?”

It was a surprise to all of them when Cassidy was the first to raise his hand. He looked from Charles to Erik and back again before carefully approaching the older man. He wouldn’t meet Erik’s eyes though because Charles began to whimper in anticipation.  
“I want him to suck me” Cassidy whispered to Erik. “You… You said no… no kisses but I-”  
“Go” Erik growled.

Though his legs were shaking uncontrollably, Cassidy managed to cross the room and climb onto the bed in front of Charles. The telepath was lying on his back, his hard cock standing proud and his hands eagerly trying not to touch himself.

Even with the blindfold on, Charles could feel the excitement in the room. The air was filled with it and he could feel the lust, want and desire coming from the four men in the room.  
It made him buck his hips in excitement, knowing the lust and desire was directed at him… That he was the one making all four of them feel what they were feeling.  
Erik had told him not to peek and he tried very hard not to. It was frustrating; not being able to see what was going on around him. He felt a dip in the mattress and knew someone had finally joined him on the bed but he didn’t move. He waited for them to make the first move towards him.

Charles closed his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. He turned his head from side to side, trying not to use his ability to determine what was going to happen next.  
Finally he felt a pair of hands on his skin and he was being pulled into a sitting position. His entire body was tingling. He was certain all eyes were on him right now and that he was still the only naked one in the room.

It seemed to be an unspoken rule that no one else would be taking their clothes off. It gave each of them a feeling of power, knowing just how vulnerable Charles was in his nakedness. Cassidy merely lowered his pants and underwear before pulling himself up into a kneeling position in front of Charles.  
They held their positions for a moment, Charles with his blindfold and Cassidy with a smug smile upon his lips. Without saying a word the young redhead reached out, placed his hands upon Charles’s shoulders and pulled the telepath’s face down towards his cock. Charles fell forward and braced himself upon his arms then he raised his head. He couldn’t see who was doing this to him but he didn’t care.  
He opened his mouth to say something but before he could speak, a hard cock was being forced past his lips. He groaned and immediately started sucking at the throbbing organ. Whoever’s cock it was it was much smaller than Erik’s but tasted equalling as appealing to him.

“Pace yourself Charles” Erik said to him.

Erik’s voice simply urged him on. It was such a turn on, sucking on a hard dick while his boyfriend’s voice washed over him. Charles’s loved Erik’s voice; his accent always had an arousing effect on him, no matter what insignificant words he was saying. He loved Erik’s voice and he loved sucking cock. Knowing he could listen to his boyfriend’s sexy accent while sucking on a cock made his own dick throb.

“Now tell me, Charles” Erik drawled. “Tell *me* who’s fucking your pretty mouth right now?”

Charles relaxed his throat, taking in more and more. He loved the feel of the hot, hard organ against his tongue. There was a boyish eagerness to the thrusting of the hips and Charles couldn’t help feeling the boy attached to the cock was nervous about hurting him.

‘Cassidy’ Charles’s voice filled Erik’s mind and the older man simply grinned.  
‘Good boy’ Erik’s reply was only in Charles’s mind but the telepath could hear the proudness in it.

Suddenly the cock was gone and Charles was left gasping at air. He wasn’t done yet. He needed to taste the warm salty liquid in his mouth.  
“Please?” Charles begged.  
Then he felt himself being rolled onto his back and someone was hovering over him. He automatically opened his mouth and within seconds the hard weeping cock was back in its rightful place. Charles was eager to resume his treatment of the organ.

Erik turned to Hank and nodded towards the bed. Hank’s eyes widened and he licked his lips with nervous anticipation. The young scientist stumbled towards the bed, tripping over his hand-feet and managing to get himself upright before reaching the bed.  
He found it amusing that they were still taking orders from Erik. The older man was simply standing there with his arms folded across his chest. He was watching over Charles like a hawk. Yet he never once said he wasn’t turned on by the idea of watching other men fuck his lover.

Hank followed Cassidy’s lead and simply dropped his pants down to his knees before climbing onto the bed. His hand was shaking as he picked up the bottle of lube that Erik insisted they use.  
His heart was pounding in his chest as he reached out and ran his hand up Charles’s leg and across his thigh then over his abdomen. His eyes never once strayed from Charles’s engorged cock.

He couldn’t see Charles’s face as Cassidy was still kneeling over him. Hank had to admire the younger mutant’s stamina. He was certain he would have come the second Charles’s lips touched his cock.  
Hank positioned himself between Charles’s open legs then carefully pushed them further apart. He ran his hand along the telepath’s inner thigh and up to his crack. Then he slowly and carefully rubbed his hand up and down Charles’s crack, on every third stroke he’d slip his index finger inside his hole.

This caused the older man to moan and suck even harder on Cassidy’s erection.  
Hank wasn’t in any hurry. This was going to be his only chance to do whatever he wanted to the young professor and he wanted to savour every second of it. He was fully aware that Alex and Erik were watching his every move but that just made him want to enjoy it all the more. He stroked and stroked Charles’s ass while the telepath bucked his hips and moaned with excitement.

Charles closed his eyes and tried to focus on the task of bringing Cassidy to orgasm but Hank’s fingers were sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. Hank’s fingers were longer than Erik’s and felt different inside him. Once Hank coated them with lube and started to work them in and out of him, Charles found himself blinking back tears of happiness.  
This was really happening! His hand started to creep towards his own cock.

“No, Charles” Erik hissed. There was more than a hint of arousal in Erik’s voice now. “Don’t touch yourself”  
The telepath immediately dropped his hand back down onto the bed. Even though Charles was the one about to be fucked into next week, Erik was calling the shots here.  
By now Hank had well and truly prepared Charles’s eager ass. The telepath felt his leg being raised into the air, allowing for better access. He relaxed his body as Erik’s voice filled the room.

“Again, Charles” Erik began. “Who’s about to have you?”

Before Charles could answer, Hank slammed his cock inside the older man and in one swift thrust managed to bury himself balls deep inside the telepath. At the exact same moment, Cassidy threw his head back and shot his load down Charles’s throat.  
He almost choked on the warm seed filling his mouth but he sucked feverishly and swallowed as much as he could. He continued suckling as Cassidy’s orgasm passed. It was a feeling he didn’t want to end. He never knew how invigorating it would feel to be filled by cock at both ends at the same time.

Cassidy would have stayed like that all night if he hadn’t made the mistake of looking at Erik. The hard look the older man shot him was enough to make him know he needed to back off right now. It took all of his willpower to reluctantly pull his deflated cock from the telepath’s mouth. He reached down and softly stroked Charles’s cheek in silent thanks.

Then he was gone and Hank had Charles all to himself. Cassidy pulled his pants back up and lumbered across the room to stand beside Alex. Now that he’d had his fill all he could do was sit back and watch everyone else have their turn.

With nothing to occupy his mouth, Charles began to whimper and moan.  
“Harder” Charles begged. “Please, Hank? Harder!”  
Erik smiled. Even without using his abilities Charles was very perceptive.  
“Roll him over” Erik told Hank.  
The younger man slipped out of the professor and Charles immediately rolled onto his stomach.  
“Tuck your knees up, Charles” Erik said.

 

The telepath did as instructed and lifted himself up onto all fours. Then Hank was back and the younger man’s hard cock was sliding inside him once more. Charles groaned as Hank entered him… And then he started thrusting. 

Hank was much more aggressive in his thrusting than Erik had ever been. It both excited and scared Charles. He’d never been ridden this hard before. For all his bravado, Erik was a gentle and passionate lover. Charles had always expected more aggression from the older man but Erik always showed tenderness towards him.  
Hank’s thrusts were hard, fast and aggressive. There was a beastly feel to them, once that made Charles want to scream… From both fear and excitement.

‘Erik’ Charles was holding back tears.

“Hank” Erik’s voice was harsh and intimidating.  
Hank immediately slowed his pace. He continued to pound into the telepath but without as much anger. Charles wasn’t sure where this beastly side of Hank had come from.  
On his next thrust, Hank found Charles’s special spot and the telepath gave an involuntary scream of excitement. Erik had heard that cry many times before so he didn’t react but it had surprised both Alex and Cassidy.  
Not for the first time that night Hank was thankful Raven’s room was so far away from Alex’s. The last thing they needed was for her to hear Charles screams and come running to check on him.

Having found Charles’s prostate, Hank positioned himself just right and made sure to hit that spot with every single thrust. By the third time, Charles managed to get a better hold of himself and had downgraded his screams to low growls of approval. Each thrust made him want to come but Erik wouldn’t let him.

“Please, Erik?” Charles panted. “Please?”  
“Not yet, Charles” Erik smiled. “Alex still hasn’t had his turn yet”  
Charles simply moaned.  
“And Hank’s not quite finished with you” Erik added.

The young scientist was impressed with his own stamina. Even with Charles writhing and moaning beneath him, Hank still hadn’t reached his own orgasm. He looked down at Charles, watching as he fisted the sheets with his hand, tossing his head back and bouncing in time with Hank’s thrusts.

‘Make him come, Charles’ Erik whispered in Charles’s mind.  
‘You said no cheating’ Charles replied.  
‘I want him finished so I can have you all to myself again’  
‘Don’t be so impatient, my love’

With a simple flick of his finger, Erik tightened the metal ring around Charles’s balls. The telepath groaned and bucked his hips. A second later, Hank buried himself as deeply as he could inside Charles and shot his load. He tossed his head back and cried out as he lost himself in the pleasure of his orgasm. His entire body trembled as he filled Charles with his seed.  
He collapsed on top of the telepath, panting for breath. Erik elbowed Cassidy who stepped forward and helped Hank off the bed.

This left just Alex and Erik. The older man looked down at Alex. He couldn’t read the expression on the younger man’s face. Alex reached behind him and picked up an item from the desk before moving towards the bed. Charles was still panting and blinking back tears. He was desperate to come. He’d already been subjected to two other men’s orgasms and now he wanted his own.  
He was lying flat on his stomach, rubbing his hard cock against the sheets of Alex’s bed.

There was a dip in the mattress as someone joined him. He knew it had to be Alex. Erik was going to have him last, once everyone else was done with him and he could savour the moment.  
Charles could feel Alex behind him and he slowly sat up. Then Alex’s arms were around him and his naked body was being pulled back against Alex’s still fully clothed body. They were both on their knees and Charles couldn’t help feeling this display was for Erik’s benefit.

His entire naked body was on display for everyone in the room and Alex was squeezing his nipple, making him moan with delight. He could almost feel the smugness radiating from Alex. Charles closed his eyes and gently prodded into Alex’s mind. There was a hint of anger in the younger man’s mind but Charles didn’t want him to know he was peeking.

Alex stared at Erik and held his gaze as he ran his hand down the length of Charles’s body. He smirked before digging his teeth into the telepath’s neck, leaving a mark on his skin. Erik’s fingers twitched but he continued to hold Alex’s gaze.  
He took both of Charles’s hands in his and pinned them together. Erik, Hank and Cassidy watched as Alex wrapped a cord around Charles’s wrists, tying them together.

Charles whimpered and pressed his body back into Alex’s. The younger man reached down and tugged at Charles’s hard cock, causing the telepath to moan. Alex felt his own cock hardening in excitement and he made Charles stand up then he spun them both around and pushed the older man facedown onto the bed. The blonde dropped his pants and climbed onto the bed next to Charles then he threw one leg over the older man, straddling the telepath.  
Erik narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything.

Alex looked up at Erik and smirked. He grasped both of Charles’s ass cheeks in his hands and squeezed as hard as he could. The low moan that passed from Charles’s lips went straight to Alex’s groin. He took his own cock into his hand and slowly began to stroke is up and down the top of Charles’s crack.

Hank swallowed hard and bit down on his own lip to hold back a groan of his own. Beside him, Cassidy was doing the same. Erik remained stoic as ever.  
All eyes in the room were on Charles’s naked ass and Alex’s hard cock.  
He reached for the bottle of lube, parted the telepath’s ass cheeks and poured a generous amount of lubricant into his hole. Charles groaned as Alex slipped three fingers inside him.  
“Alex” Charles moaned. He tried to buck his hips but from his position, he couldn’t move.  
Alex looked up and sought Erik’s hard gaze as he worked his fingers in and out of Charles’s ass. The telepath was already loosened up from Hank’s turn so after several thrusts in and out, Alex slipped a fourth finger inside. Charles’s entire body gave a shiver, all the way down to his toes.  
“Alex” Charles moaned.

The blonde smiled and continued to work his fingers in and out of Charles. After several intense minutes he began to thrust harder and harder.  
“Alex!” Charles panted. “Alex!”  
The younger boy knew he’d never forget this moment… The way Charles said his name sent shivers down his spine. So Alex dared to slip his final finger inside, burying himself up to the knuckle.

Hank groaned at the sight and he came in his pants. Alex laughed as Hank’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment then he pushed his fist further inside the telepath.

“Alex!” Charles screamed. The pain in his voice went unnoticed by Hank and Cassidy but Erik’s face hardened.  
‘It hurts’  
Charles’s voice was only in Alex’s mind and the younger man instantly froze. He closed his eyes and slowly pulled his hand free from the older man. Alex’s eyes filled with tears and he quickly rolled off of Charles’s back.

Both Hank and Cassidy exchanged a look. They weren’t aware of what had happened between the two men on the bed.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered.  
Charles struggled to roll over, his hands were still bound and his eyes were still covered.  
“I’m sorry” Alex said again.

Something in the room had changed.  
“Erik” Charles said to the room. The older man was at his side in a flash, his hand resting on the telepath’s neck. “The blindfold, please, Erik”  
Erik reached up and carefully removed the blindfold from Charles’s eyes. The younger man blinked several times and Erik could see a hint of tears in his eyes.  
“Charles” Erik began but Charles raised his tied hands and placed his finger to Erik’s lips.

“Alex” Charles turned to face the younger man who had slipped further way from him on the bed.  
“Alex, please?” Charles began.  
“I’m sorry, Charles” Alex said without looking at him. “I’m so sorry”  
“You should be” Erik hissed.  
“Erik” Charles’s voice was laced with authority. “Please”

‘Alex, its okay’ Charles spoke only to him.  
‘I never meant to…’ Alex buried his face in his hands. ‘I’m sorry’  
‘Alex’ he moved closer to the younger man and placed his tied hands upon Alex’s shoulder. ‘Alex its okay… I know you didn’t mean it’  
‘I just wanted to… I wanted to…’  
‘I know… and it’s okay’  
‘No, it’s not okay. I hurt you and now Mr Lehnsherr is going to hurt me’  
‘No, he won’t. I promise you, Alex that Erik won’t punish you’

Erik knew the two men were talking and he hated not knowing what Charles was thinking. He was still sitting on the bed so he reached out and placed his hand on Charles’s knee as a sign of support. Had Charles not been between him and Alex, he would have his hands around the younger mutants’ throat by now.

‘Alex’ Charles began. ‘There’s pain inside you. I can feel it. You… You think I’m punishing you, pushing you too hard but I assure you I’m not. There’s anger inside you and we need to control it. You need to control your powers before they consume you’

“Enough” Erik’s voice was louder than he anticipated. “Everybody get out, now”  
“No” Charles said to him. “Nobody’s leaving”

‘Charles, he hurt you’ Erik said to his lover.  
‘Erik, please’ Charles replied. ‘Alex is scared and he needs to know he didn’t do anything wrong’  
‘He hurt you’  
‘He didn’t mean to and he needs to know that I still trust him… That *we* still trust him’

“Alex” Charles spoke aloud.  
“I’ll leave” Alex replied.  
“No… Alex, please? You can’t leave. We’re not finished here yet”

“Erik” Charles turned and looked at his lover. “Please?”  
The older man’s gaze was hard.  
‘We have to finish this’ Charles said only to Erik. ‘Don’t deprive me of this’  
‘If he hurts you again-’  
‘He won’t… I know he won’t but he’s scared… He’s scared of you and what he thinks you’re capable of doing to him’  
‘I should punish him for hurting you’  
‘No. You need to offer me to him’

“Charles?” Erik’s voice was loud and full of anger.  
“Please, Erik?” Charles’s reply was gentle and loving. “Please, do this for me”

Erik opened and closed his fist several times. He could see the look of desperation and blind trust in Charles’s eyes and his hardened exterior was slowly dissolving.  
Charles slid back, away from Alex, and leaned his body back against Erik’s chest. He looked up and held Alex’s nervous gaze.

“Now, please, Alex” Charles said as he parted his legs. “Finish this”  
Alex turned and looked at the telepath. His cock was still rock hard and he stared into Alex’s eyes with lust, want and desire.  
“Charles” Alex was hesitant. He knew he didn’t deserve this.  
“Fuck me, Alex… Hank and Cassidy had their turns but I need to feel you too”

Alex’s eyes roamed up the length of Charles’s body and he stared into the older man’s orbs. There was a genuine tenderness in Charles’s eyes that made Alex want to move forward. But still he hesitated. Erik’s arms were wrapped firmly around Charles and he continued to stare at Alex with an unreadable expression on his face.

‘I want you to be involved’ Charles said only to Erik who leaned down and kissed Charles’s neck.  
‘Hold me open for him’ Charles said.

“Erik” Charles said aloud. “Do it, now… Please?”

Erik groaned and slowly ran both hands down Charles’s body and slid them under his legs then he raised them up, parting them as he went. Alex didn’t dare blink as Erik opened Charles up for him. He swallowed hard as he stared at the telepath’s waiting ass.

‘Alex’ Charles pleaded. ‘Please!’  
The younger man nervously bit his bottom lip. Then he moved forward, stroked his hand down Charles’s leg and grabbed his own cock. He stared at Charles’s face as he buried his cock deep inside the telepath. He could see the lust in the older man’s eyes and he held back a groan.

‘Please?’ Charles begged. ‘Please?’  
“Erik” Charles leaned his head back, his lips begging to be kissed. The older man leaned down and brought their lips together in a deep kiss. Charles opened his mouth and Erik plunged his tongue inside. He could taste Cassidy inside his lover’s mouth. It both aroused and disgusted him at the same time.

‘So good’ Charles whimpered. ‘Don’t stop kissing me, Erik’  
Alex was pounding into Charles harder than Hank did but the telepath loved every second of it.  
‘Yes!’ Charles’s screams were non-verbal but everyone in the room could hear him in their heads. ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’

Alex held a steady rhythm as he repeatedly thrust into Charles. The older man moaned and writhed in Erik’s arms. He tossed his head back and cried out in excitement. The younger man smiled and found himself staring at Charles’s adam’s apple which was vibrating as he swallowed hard.  
There were beads of sweat on Charles’s forehead which Erik brushed aside before placing a kiss to his temple.

“Please!” Charles panted. “Please?”  
“Please what?” Alex asked.  
“Erik, I want to… Need to…” Charles begged.  
“Not yet, Charles” Erik smiled and kissed the telepath once more.

Alex pounded into Charles one more time, buried himself completely to the hilt and spilled his seed. Both Alex and Charles cried out as the younger man filled him. Charles fell back into Erik’s arms, panting and gasping for breath.  
Erik plunged his tongue into Charles’s mouth while he ran his hand down his lover’s body to grasp his cock.

‘Thank you, Alex’ Charles said in the younger man’s mind.

“Thank you” Charles said aloud to everyone in the room. “Thank you my friends”

“Now get out” Erik snapped to the room at large.  
“No!” Charles snapped back.  
‘Charles’ Erik spoke only to Charles as he lay the younger man down on the mattress beside him. ‘I’m a very jealous man and watching them share you… It just made me want you all to myself now’  
‘I understand, my love’ Charles replied before throwing his still tied together hands around Erik’s neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. ‘But this isn’t over yet… I still have to come’  
‘Charles, I don’t want them to see that’  
‘I do’  
‘You kinky bastard’

By now Alex had joined Hank and Cassidy by the desk. The three young men weren’t sure what they were meant to do now. The polite thing to do was leave but it was Alex’s room and they hadn’t officially been kicked out yet. All three were still eager to see how this would play out. Who would win between Erik and Charles? Would Erik force them out or would Charles let them stay?

‘Erik’ Charles leaned over and rested his forehead against Erik’s.  
‘They’re scared of you… They feel intimidated by you. They need to see another side to you, the side you only ever let me see… Alex, Hank, Cassidy, they respect you out of fear of you but they need to see that you are capable of tenderness and caring… Let them see you… Let them see *us* please?’

Erik didn’t say a word. He simply reached up and carefully untied Charles’s wrists. He slowly raised Charles’s hand to his lips and kissed the palm before he released it. Then he reached up and placed his hand on the younger man’s cheek, pulling him in for a deep, lingering kiss.  
Charles moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and losing himself in Erik’s unique taste. Erik kissed him again and again before he broke away and carefully lay the younger man down on the bed, running his hands down his chest.

Charles whimpered and bucked his hips. Erik leaned down and took his lover’s cock into his mouth. The moment his lips touched the swollen organ, Charles began to whimper and thrust his hips. He squeezed his eyes closed and fisted the sheets as Erik removed the ring from his love’s cock.  
It took a few hard sucks from Erik’s skilled mouth and Charles came, spilling his seed down Erik’s throat.

When he opened his eyes, he turned his head and looked at the three young men who were standing with eyes wide open. Alex’s eyes looked feral with lust while Cassidy looked ready to cream his pants.  
Erik followed Charles’s gaze and saw the same thing he was seeing. But for the first time, he also saw a hint of something else… Admiration.  
That was when he realized how much those three young men looked up to him and Charles… Not only as their mentors but as men. Erik had to admit that Charles had been right.  
Erik leaned down and kissed Charles once more. His lover was still panting from the relief of finally being able to come. The older man slid back up Charles’s body. He reached up and stroked the telepath’s cheek, gazing down into his eyes.  
“I love you, Charles” Erik said to him. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you”  
“I know, my love” Charles replied.  
“But if you think I’m going to sit back and let that happen again you can think again”  
“I know, my love”

“Now” Erik said. “It’s my turn to have you”  
He pulled his own shirt up over his head and tossed it aside before kicking off his shoes and shimming out of his pants. Then he pressed his naked body down on top of Charles, his body covered the younger man’s completely. Erik cupped Charles’s face and tenderly kissed him.

Hank and Cassidy slowly began to move towards the door but Alex held firm. He wanted to watch Erik reclaim Charles as his and only his.  
But the naked couple on the bed were in no hurry to put on a show for their audience. Instead they held each other and exchanged gentle kisses as though they were they only two people in the room. Alex closed his hands into fists, anger and annoyance building up inside him. He wasn’t sure why but he felt that he needed to see Charles submit to Erik.

Finally, Erik began to move into position. Charles lay on his back, gazing up into the eyes of his lover. Erik lifted Charles’s legs and positioned himself just right. Then he slowly edged his cock inside the telepath, leaning down and burying his tongue in Charles’s mouth at the same time.

“That’s it” Charles murmured. “Right there”  
“Feels good, Charles” Erik whispered.  
“Very good my love”  
Within moments the couple had a slow, steady rhythm going. They moved together so beautifully. It was a dance they’d danced many times before and for the three men watching it made each of them feel like they’d invaded something personal.  
Hank reached for the lock and was the first to shoot out of the room. Cassidy and Alex took a few steps back as though to follow but they were both very curious to see how long Erik could last.

“Yes, right there” Charles whispered.  
“How about here?” Erik breathed as he gently nipped at Charles’s neck. The telepath whimpered in his arms.

“Just come already!” Alex hissed from across the room.  
“Patience is a virtue, Alex” Charles replied.

But what Alex didn’t know was that while Erik had the stamina to ride Charles all night, he lacked the willpower. Luckily that was where Charles’s abilities proved very helpful.  
Several more minutes passed, Erik kissed and teased Charles’s nipple while the telepath slapped the older man’s ass. Still they continued to make love like they could make it last all night.

Charles’s own cock was being rubbed between their bodies, growing harder and harder. Erik reached up and took hold of it, rubbing his hand up and down the length of his hardness.  
“Come for me, Charles” Erik drawled.  
The younger man did as asked and shot his load. The very sight sent Cassidy flying from the room. Alex continued to stand his ground.

“Still haven’t seen enough, Alex?” Charles asked him.  
“I’ve seen more than enough” Alex replied. “Enough to know that Erik is one lucky man to have captured your heart, Charles”  
“Then why are you still here?” Erik asked.  
“Because this is my room” Alex replied. “And you’re in my bed”  
“Then find another for tonight” Erik said to him. “Because I promise you we’ll be here all night”

And so Alex turned and left his room, pulling the door closed behind him. He made his way straight to the liquor cabinet, certain that he could take as much as he wanted and no one would stop him. He didn’t bother to go looking for Cassidy and Hank, he wanted to be left alone with his alcohol and the memory of what it felt like to possess Charles Xavier.

Erik leaned down and kissed Charles.  
“So tell me, Charles… Was it everything you thought it would be?”  
“Better. I needed it, Erik… I needed them to feel they were in control of me, even if only for a moment”  
“But why?”  
“I wanted them to know I don’t look down on any of them… That I respect and admire each one… That I *trust* each if them with my life and my body”  
“And me?”  
“You, Erik? You I trust with all my soul”

End!


End file.
